The Darkest Of Hours (Rewrite)
by Bluepaw265
Summary: The land was once peaceful after the Great Illumination, but that has been destroyed. The Outland tribes are running amok, a new tribe is terrorising the lands, and everyone is betraying each other. Order is failing, people are clawing at each others' throats, and bonds are shattering. So how are they going to defeat them when everything else is falling to pieces?
1. Prologue

_**The Darkest of Hours (Rewrite)**_

 **EDIT:**

 **Hello, friends! As I said, I've editing the Prologue and am nearly finished with Chapter 1. I know I've been away for a while (and probably still will be) but i plan to slowly continue this now.**

 **While I haven't really done much to this chapter, it's better for...younger readers. Most curses have been deleted (I don't think 'crap' is a swear word, so sorry if it's offensive) and changed the weapons, because blasters are Chima's weapons, not rifles.**

 **Well, enjoy, friends! I hope to have Chapter 1 finished by the end of the week, but no promises!**

 **/ / /**

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _ **Laval**_

Life. It's a blessing only the lucky get to have. Some lucky are unlucky in ways, being something unable to live for a year, or one that always gets killed in its shorter-than-normal life. Some are very lucky, being they are at the top of the food chain where no one dares to face you, or you're just the smartest or ruling kind. Whatever the case, life gave you this chance.

It's life that you should be grateful for to give you this blessing to live a life full of emotion and adventure.

But some don't do this. They don't care about this blessing and hate the world. They try to worsen the world and its people with negative feedback and emotions.

But for the world to work the way it does, there needs to be a good and a bad side. There can never be too much peace or too much destruction. There needs to be a middle, where everything revolves around itself in the usual circle of life.

Unfortunately for me, that meant trying to run from an army that wants to capture, torture, and possibly kill me.

So, I was running for my life with blaster fire raining everywhere around me – Well, not raining…Oh, you get the gist. Basically, I was running with a _whole_ angry army behind me – my luck.

This is a summary of my luck, which hasn't seemed to improve over the past weeks:

Terrible. Plain old crap. The worst possible luckiness in the universe. God damn- Ok, I should stop right there. There is no need to get into these rants that are so unimportant that I get distracted, right?

But, really, it's all for nothing…because in a situation like this, you have the perfect reason, one that I was using right at this moment.

"God, holy Cavora! What do I do? What do I _do_?" I cursed, trying to get away from the tribe behind me.

I raced along the Gorge of Eternal Depth, ducking and weaving my way through the jagged, almost icicle-looking pieces of stone that looked just like a whole bunch of teeth, which is also known as _The Fangs…._ What a coincidence.

 _Ice….that reminds me of a certain tribe….One I really don't want to think about right now._

The ice tribes are what I'm talking about. They were the worst of the lot of the tribes, and it really sucked for us. I mean, they could freeze anything in their path, save for the Phoenix and their fire chi. If the Phoenix hadn't helped when they did, Chima would be an Iceland with no Mount Cavora to feel reassured about, which before anyone asks, is a very bad thing.

Anyway, what happened after the Great Illumination was that the Ice Tribes left far beyond the Outlands, saying they had to figure out where they were in the world – whatever that meant.

Speaking of the Phoenix, Tomark had stayed behind, meaning when the Phoenix went into the sun, and was on a mission of his own deep in the Outlands caves, saying he needed to find his tribes remains and make sure they get the proper burial they deserve. Before he left though, he told me something that made me feel warm and happy…..and maybe a little scared.

" _Laval….I've been watching both you and Li'ella, and have come to a conclusion. I give you my blessing to take her to be your wife. But there are three conditions: you will never hurt her, even if you're under mind control. You are to give her this ring, for it has been passed down my family for generations, even if you have a better one. And most importantly, you cannot have the wedding without me being there, so you'll have to be patient. If I find you have broken any of these three rules, I will make sure you never see the light of day again. Laval, take care of Li'ella for me and…..thank you."_

That was it. It was basically a long speech/lecture thingy that left me speechless. Mainly because of the thoughts swimming through my head, like how _Tormak_ had given _me_ permission to _marry_ Li'ella, and the fact he had made my day yet destroyed it by threatening me, but that's Tormak for you.

But…the night I proposed…she was…taken. Taken from me. As in kidnapped, or captured, or…or….

There're infinite possibilities, and it hurts me to find most having her end up dead.

But I haven't given up. I have been wandering all over the place searching for her nonstop for almost four days, so to say I was tired was an understatement.

I was dead on my feet.

And with a whole revenge-seeking tribe behind me, that was not a good thing, which just added another score to my unluckiness.

The score?

36 – 0. That's all in two weeks with one point for each. Yes, you heard me right, one point for each point, meaning I've had terrible luck with no indication that it's going to get any better.

Yeah, I'm screwed.

I raced behind one of the long sharp stone, out of view from the army behind me. In the next second you could see more than a dozen speedors flying past my hiding spot, the dust clouding the path behind me.

I held my breath, not wanting to make a sound. Who knew what could be out there after a whole tribe fly's past you? That's right, everything. You need to be ready for anything when something's chasing you.

I waited there for a full minute, my ears prickled for any sound possible, before breathing a deep sigh of relief.

 _Thank the Legend Beast's! I hope no one's there_. I thought hopefully, exiting my hiding place as quietly as possible.

Unfortunately, my luck wasn't on the ball, as explained earlier.

 _BAM!_ The sound of a sniper blaster going off filled my ears, and I griped my left arm, pain spreading through me as I crouched with gritted teeth, trying to rid the pain that left my arm bleeding immensely.

 _Remember your training, Laval. You know what to do._ I remembered what my teacher had done so long ago to an injury like this, and I followed his footsteps.

Firstly, I tried to calm down. It didn't work that well, especially when I was worrying about a whole army on my tail with no backup-

 _Focus!_ My inner voice commanded, and I immediately got back to work.

Secondly, I took my hand off my wound, observing what colour the blood was, how much was coming out, how big it was, and if it was stuck in there.

 _Ok, it's dark red, so it hasn't hit anything important, like a vein or something. There's a bit coming out, so I'm going to have to deal with it fast or I'll pass out from blood loss. Not too big, either. It's about average, so I'm not surprized it's spewing out with blood. Ok, let's check this_. I raised my arm with a lot of effort, the pain making me grimace. _It's a through and through, thank god (having a blaster not go through your arm is_ hell _)._ _I guess luck is kinda on my side….injury wise._

I then looked around, finding I was still out in the open for a clear shot.

 _Cover, I need to get to cover._

I stood from my crouch and ran over to where I was before, out of view from both the sniper and road, before going to the next step.

 _Materials….don't have any of that._ I frowned, eyebrows going up in confusion before going back to relief. _Wait, yes I do!_ I ripped off a rather large piece of cloth from my shirt, the blue and white designs instantly turning to red as I rapped it around the bullet wound, gritting my teeth as I fastened the knot.

I observed my handiwork, frowning as blood started to slowly gush around the sides of the fabric. Mustn't be as great as I thought. Maybe another layer will do it.

I ripped off another, larger bit before tying it around the other fabric, watching in satisfaction as it held strong, the blood being held in there.

I nodded to myself. _That's good, but it's only half the job._

I ripped off another piece of fabric, this time from my pants, before tying it tightly just below my shoulder, just above the wound. _That'll cut off the blood circulation, meaning less blood loss, but more work. I won't be using my arm again today….or tomorrow._ He glared at the ground, annoyed. _It also means it'll be twice as hard to fend these guys off, as I have to keep my arm as still as I can until I get back. My sword is somewhere, too. It's not on my back, so I've probably dropped it somewhere along the way…..something I never do._ I frowned. _Actually, I don't remember the last time I saw it. Want happened to it?_

The sound of footsteps and speedors brought me back to the present, and I cursed. I can worry about that later. _Right now I just get the hell out of here before they see me!_ I got to my feet quickly, about to run off, before my head started to spin. I reached out for the rock behind me with my good arm, catching it in my not-as-deadly grasp before closing my eyes, trying to get a sense of coordination. _Woah! I must have lost more blood than I thought._ I blinked, the world still spinning. _A lot more that I thought._

I unwillingly groaned as a bad headache started to play up behind my eyes, making me want to throw up. _Shit. The bullet wound, spinning coordination and exhaustion was already bad enough. Adding a migraine and sickness into the mix? Not a good thing._

I tried to get back on track; collect my bearings and get out of there, but it was useless. I felt all of the pain, exhaustion and dizziness combine into one terrible feeling, and soon I couldn't do anything as I slid to the earth below me and unconsciousness started to play with my mind.

But not before a shadow of a particular someone fell over my body.

 **/ / /**

 **So! How do you like it? Better? Worse? Tell me what you think (or don't, I'm not forcing you to) and I'll see who reviews first (I have a personal bet on who will say so first, so don't fail me!).**

 **Also, I just wanted to get this done, and all in all is nearly 1700 words. I'll do better next time, I was just really excited to get this done. So, I'll see you all next chapter (or the reviews bar, I'll be telling everyone what I think, as I'm not going to be PMing anyone anymore).**

 **EDIT:**

 **Hello! I've just edited the swearing for this chapter, as the actions of Scorm and the Outland Tribes aren't bad.**

 **So, not too much. Expect a lot more for the next two chapters.**

 **/ / /**

 _ **Summary:**_

The land was once peaceful after the Illumination, but that has all but been destroyed. The Outland tribes have been trying to rule, a new tribe is terrorising the lands, and everyone is betraying each other for unknown reasons. Order is failing, people are clawing at each other's throats, and bonds are shattered. So how are they going to defeat **_them_** , when everything else is failing?

 **/ / /**

 _ **Finished Date:**_

 _ **15/07/16**_

 _ **Edited Date:**_

 _ **30/02/17**_


	2. Chapter 1

**EDIT:**

 **Hello! Ok, I may have lied. I just finished it now ;)**

 **So, this chapter has been changed quite a bit (no spoilers!), so I'd suggest re-reading this.**

 **Well, hope you enjoy!**

 **/ / /**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Laval**_

 _Unknown Destination_

" _Ha-ha! Cragger! You lost again! Lion's: 3, Croc's: 0." A young red-haired lion yelled, grinning madly as he walked up to the Forever Rock and marked his third point on his side of the wall, looking over his shoulder at his young green scaled friend who was slumped up against the nearest tree trunk._

 _It reminded the young lion of a time only a few days ago, when his friend had lost a sparring match against him. Three times. The crocodile had gone berserk._

 _It made him worry about what would happen this time._

/\\\

 _ **Whispers in the dark. They were circling him, like hunters circling their prey. He was trying to get a grip on the situation, but his heart wouldn't stop breaking the speed limit (what limit?).**_

" _ **We want him," He could barely hear the echoing voice, and it sent a shiver up his spine. "We want him..."**_

/\\\

" _Aww, come on, Laval. You caught me by surprize." The young crocodile pouted as he talked, getting to his feet and stomping over in annoyance._

 _The young lion, now known as Laval laughed a laugh full of innocence before saying smugly: "Well it's not my fault you were too busy trying to climb a tree. You should be focusing on hiding, not a tree."_

 _The half-blind crocodile frowned. "I don't see why you had to tackle me though. Isn't this just hide-and-seek?"_

 _Laval laughed again, shaking his head. "Cragger, you said to go off the rules and play 'hide-and-attack'. I was just playing the game like you asked me to."_

 _Cragger's frown deepened. "I don't remember saying that!" He protested, generally confused. "I swear I said something else!"_

" _What, like 'let's play attack' or 'let's play 1-2-3-home' where you-" He started to tease, making Cragger hurriedly interrupt him._

" _Stop, Laval! I didn't even suggest those games in the first place! You're always the one that says to do these things!" He protested, and Laval almost laughed at the irony._

 _Cragger had always been one to take the heavier load off himself – and this time, like normal, Laval was paying the price._

/\\\

 _ **So many whispers...it was driving him mad. The whispers were like hunters circling their prey. The simile wouldn't leave him be. Couldn't. It was like the whispers wanted him to think like that.**_

 _ **Like hunters circling their prey.**_

" _ **Is this the one?" A new voice. This one sent him into a cold sweat. His hands were cold and clammy in seconds, and as he turned in a circle, trying to make sense of the swirls of the shadows, his thoughts went straight back to the simile that just wouldn't leave him alone.**_

 _ **Like hunters circling their prey.**_

" _ **Is this the one...?"**_

/\\\

" _What? No, I don't. You said it today. I clearly heard a: 'let's play hide-and-attack, a new game I think would be fun to play'. I know what I heard! I'm certain of it!" Laval clarified, playing around with the predicament that was definitely in his favour._

" _No, I know I didn't. You did." Cragger argued, Laval seeing the way his friend seemed to tense up._

" _Err, yes you did."_

" _No, I didn't!"_

" _Yes, you did."_

" _No!"_

" _Err…yeah, you did."_

" _No-" Laval cut him off, frowning deeply._

" _Cragger, it's not my fault you can't remember saying it." He told him, watching as his friend coiled and uncoiled his tail in annoyance and anger._

 _The crocodile growled. "It's not my fault-" Laval cut him off again._

" _It is, and really, I don't understand why you're getting so worked up about this," Cragger looked very angry, but that didn't stop him from backing down. "Plus, I've got a surprize for you."_

 _Oh, this was going to be funny._

/\\\

 _ **His stomach clenched. The shadows were curling around him like a dark mist, like something was running around him, too fast for the eye to see.**_

" _ **This is the one." This voice was the one that sent his heartbeat up to erratic levels. The one that made his stomach tighten so hard he found it hard to breathe.**_

 _ **There was nothing funny about this.**_

 _ **He kept twisting around in a circle, trying to get an eye of what was in this unseeable cage with him. Panic was circling him like a dog, ready to clamp down on his neck and never let go.**_

 _ **No, that didn't sound right.**_

 _ **Like hunters circling their prey.**_

 _ **There was nothing funny about this. Nothing at all.**_

" _ **He is ready."**_

/\\\

 _Cragger perked up, his anger forgotten. "Oh, really? What is it?" He asked eagerly, his eyes dancing in wonder of what it might be._

" _Just a few words: Banana on a crocodile's tail!" He yelled, crossing his arms with a grin as Cragger looked at his tail to find that indeed there was a banana on his tail._

" _What-how did that get there? And more importantly, how is this a surprize?" He asked, frowning in confusion._

 _Laval's grin grew wider. "You'll just have to wait till just about…now." He said, before watching as a black furred Gorilla picked Cragger up by the tail and dangled him from the air._

 _The gorilla grabbed the banana from his tail and nodded at Laval. "Thanks for the munchies, dude."_

 _Laval tried to stop himself from laughing as he watched Cragger try to get out of the gorilla's grasp. "No worries, Gorzan."_

" _Hey! Get me down from here!" Cragger yelled, making Laval crack up._

" _Ok, dude." He said simply and dropped him then, making the croc fall face first into the grass/stone three feet below him._

 _Cragger scrambled to his feet, his face red with anger and embarrassment. "Why you-" He looked to the tree to find the gorilla gone, having vanished when he had dropped the crocodile. "Hey, where did you go?"_

 _Laval finally got himself to stop laughing before putting a hand on his friend's shoulder._

" _Was that a surprize or what?" He asked, smirking._

 _Cragger shrugged off his hand, crossing his arms and turning away from him. "I hate you."_

 _Laval laughed, shaking his head._

" _Sure, you do, sure you do."_

/\\\

" _ **We want him."**_

 **Panic.**

" _ **Is this the one?"**_

 **Fear.**

" _ **This is the one."**_

 **Terror.**

" _ **He is ready."**_

 **Dread.**

/\\\

Fuzzy. Everything was fuzzy. I tried to open my eyes but found my brain wouldn't respond. My body hurt, my head hurt, and I felt so damn sick that I had to force myself to not throw up.

The emotions that I tried to keep down for more than three days straight came at me like a bullet, and I felt my fear for Li'ella, anger at myself for letting her leave, despair that I wasn't ever going to see her again….

I choked out a sob, unsure whether it was from the immense pain, my emotions, or both.

 _I can't find her…I've been all over Chima and can't find her! I don't know where she is…could she be…._ I banished the thought that entered my mind just a second before. _No, she's alive, I can feel it._

Exhaustion from my troubles, pain and limited sleep, came rushing back to me, and I could only think about how tired I was.

 _I'm so damn tired…so damn tired…._

Before I knew it, the sleep I had missed out on for three nights caught me in its embrace yet again.

/ / / / /

 _ **Circling...circling...**_

 _ **Like hunters circling their prey.**_

" _ **We want you..."**_

 **Please...**

" _ **Is this the one?"**_

 **Help...**

" _ **This is the one."**_

 **Me...**

" _ **He is ready."**_

 _ **Circling...Circling...**_

 _ **Like hunters circling their prey.**_

/ / / / /

" _LAVAL!" A voice roared furiously, sending him literally tumbling out of his thoughts, getting up so fast from his bed that he fell off, landing on his stomach._

Geez, dad. What have I done this time? _He thought, taking his time to sort through his thoughts._

" _LAVAL!" His dad's furious yell caught him by surprize again, making him push upright, this time slamming his head into the bottom of his desk._

Cavora! _He clutched his head, slowly getting onto his knees._ Why do I do that every damn time?

 _After letting the pain subside and another, louder roar from his farther, Laval rose to his feet and ran out the door, racing down the stairs and making his way to the Chi Pool, somewhere he knew his farther would be._

 _He knew this to be starting as a memory – a time where peace lay for a time being. He'd remembered doing this just under a month before, doing the exact mistakes, the exact movement to get to his father as soon as possible…._

 _But…something didn't feel right…like something was lurking, waiting for the perfect moment to strike._

 _He was probably just paranoid, but he couldn't be too sure…._

/\\\

" _ **We need you..."**_

 _ **Laval whirled around, so face bystanders would have been afraid he would have gotten whiplash.**_

 _ **The voices were right behind him.**_

 _ **The voices were saying something else.**_

 _ **The voices were right behind him.**_

" _ **We need you..."**_

 _ **The voices were right behind him.**_

/\\\

 _Before he knew it, he was at the Pool, nodding at the guards in respect before continuing on his way to where his farther sat on the throne, looking angry yet shocked and upset all at once._

 _He knew the question he had been thinking of – what the_ hell _had he done to upset his farther instead of sleeping in? Nothing – he hadn't done anything at all. And by the look on his dad's face, there was something worrying him to the extent that he was starting to worry about his farther – something he rarely did in these circumstances._

 _His dad looked him in the eyes, Laval waiting for the announcement that he knew was coming._

 _After a long moment, his dad spoke in a dead serious voice, gripping the handles of his throne like his life depended on it._

" _Laval…there's something I have to tell you." He said slowly, looking around like he was trying to sort through his jumbled thoughts._

" _What, dad? What is it?" He pressed, taking a step forward._

We're on track _, he thought abstractedly._ That's good…but something still seems…off.

 _Letting his dad sort through his thoughts, the son waited. It seemed like years before Lagravis spoke again._

" _I…I'm not who you think I am." Lagravis rose from his seat, letting him process the thought._

What? Whoa, whoa…this is not what he said to me that day…. what's going on?

 _His dad continued on, so nervous his hands were shaking._

" _I…I…." He was sweating now, almost like he was trying to keep something in. It made him start to get jittery, feeling the body he was following become his own._

What the hell is going on? I'm watching then I'm the guy…Oh god, it's a memory to…. _Before he could finish the thought, his dad spoke up._

" _I'm not…your dad." His breaths were coming in short breaths now, hands and teeth clenched so tightly that it would hurt. It looked like he wanted to continue, but he closed his eyes, teeth clenched as another wave of whatever was hurting him hit him again._

 _That was when he saw the teeth. Long, yet sharp all the same. Dangerous and deadly things._

 _Then he noticed how the rest of his body was changing, morphing into something else as his dad's body faded and grew bigger, claws becoming longer and even deadlier. Short, jagged ears came into view, making him feel certain that this…thing could hear him_ breathe _. His two legs became bigger with his hands, becoming thicker and stronger, full of muscle only a mix of arm and leg could process. His eyes were slightly bigger and seemed more calculating and hostile than ever before. When Laval looked at the big picture and took a step back, he realised the transformation wasn't yet complete. Two more heads grew out of the side of his neck, the neck becoming bigger so it could fit and support the weight of the extra weight._

 _The outcome to this was what one person could say with absolute certainness._

 _This creature was a beast, something that should never be seen by anyone. A beast so frightening and full of menace that it scared him half to death._

/\\\

 _ **The mist was all that remained of where he was certain the beasts were. They'd fooled him. It scared him.**_

 _ **Half to death.**_

" _ **You are what we need."**_

 _ **Sweat covered his body like another layer of skin. It didn't bother him. He only noticed because the exhale of air from the voice heated up the cold sweat just below his ear.**_

 _ **Again, he whirled around.**_

 _ **He found nothing.**_

 _ **The voice had vanished.**_

 _ **Like hunters circling their prey.**_

" _ **You are what we need."**_

 _ **Like hunters circling their prey.**_

/\\\

 _Three sets of glowing purple eyes were on him in an instant, and he found himself taking another step back from the beast that was towering over him._

" _He's right, you know." A dark voice echoed in the Throne Room, and as Laval took a quick look around, he noticed the guards frozen in their places. "I'm not your dad." It grinned toothy grin, taking a step towards him on its hind legs, to which he took two back through pure fear. "I'm your worst nightmare!" The beast lunged at him, it's female voice lost in a howl so full of glee that he was certain it was about to kill him._

 _As it landed on top of him, ready to eat him, Laval could only think of one thing._

 _This_ was _his worst nightmare._

/\\\

 _ **The whispers had stopped. The sound was peace to his pounding, aching ears.**_

 _ **However, he knew it wouldn't last long.**_

 _ **It didn't. Like he knew.**_

 _ **His muscles had tensed so much that his muscles seemed to be folding into each other, which just hurt.**_

 _ **They wouldn't stop, though. Couldn't.**_

 _ **He was too scared.**_

" _ **You are the key."**_

 _ **The voice was right next to his ear, and instead of spinning around, he slowly turned, his heart rate starting to double in the already maxed out speeding zone.**_

 _ **He finally finished his turn, and instead of seeing nothing, he saw three dark, misty heads.**_

 _ **All with glowing,**_ **evil** _ **purple eyes.**_

/\\\

I woke with a start, the sudden action making me let out a pained cry from my injuries. My breathing was laced with fear and, still in the moment of the dream, I felt like everything around me was just another obstacle to get over to get away from that… that _thing_.

I tried to pull myself forward through pure fear, only to find I couldn't, like I was restrained.

And indeed, I was. Rope tied me to the wooden poles I could feel holding me in place, and as I looked around, I could only realise that this was real, and the other a nightmare.

But it could always change back into a nightmare just as quickly.

My breathing was still too quick to be considered normal, so I took it upon myself to calm down.

 _It was just a dream. Even if it scared me to death...even if it almost felt...real…._ I shook my head. _It was just a dream. Your dad is not a monster and never will be._

I knew I'd missed something important. I knew the dream I remembered wasn't everything I'd dreamt about. I remembered dad's turning and my childhood dream, but otherwise that was it.

A tickling sense of coldness and darkness were all that remained to the dream, and even if I wanted to know what I'd missed, I wondered if I even wanted to know.

The panic was still around me, even after these thoughts, and knew that I had to gain control of myself.

 _Dad is not a monster. He told me Li'ella was missing in that memory, not turn into a freaky beast with three heads and glowing purple eyes._ I felt my muscles tighten and a flash of glowing purple eyes, shrouded in a shadowy mist. I ignored it, thinking it must have been from the dream he'd remembered. _It's nothing. There's nothing to worry about; it was just a nightmare._

That calmed me down a bit, controlling my breathing patterns to make sure I wasn't about to go back into panic mode. I leaned against the wooden poles behind me and suddenly realised what had happened.

That was when the pain started.

My left arm throbbed in pain, and i suddenly wished I could grab it and hold it still. _By the beasts, why do the fates look down on me?_

That wasn't entirely true. I knew that. Even if they got me into trouble in the first place, they still managed to save me every time hope seems lost.

Sometimes, it's almost like destiny decided to weave some interesting patterns onto the board.

I checked over my body, feeling something else that wasn't comfortable. _Ok, what have I done now?_ I found the answer relatively quickly: my stomach. _Am I hungry, sick or in actually in pain here?_ I waited for another wave to go through, and it hurt more than I would have liked. _Well, I guess that's all of them._ I frowned. _But I don't remember getting hurt there…._

Footsteps and voices broke through his thoughts, and he held his head up high and proud.

If only to stay in character in this cliché; trapped with people coming into the room and wanting to look brave? Come on, can you blame me? I'm just a lion trying to keep his tribe's spirit alight.

 _Is it even working? The dreams...they did shatter some of that peace..._

"What do we do if the Lion wakes up?" The voice was a little recognisable, and I tilted my head to figure out who it was, dispelling the previous thoughts.

 _I'll find out soon enough._

It was about time I faced my demons, anyway.

"Oh, I know he'll be awake now. It's been a whole day, and I can feel that the pest will be awake this time." That voice was defiantly the slightly angry yet gleeful voice of Scorm.

 _Two enemies…one that's certainly a leader…by the beasts, how the hell am I going to get out of this one?_ I smirked slightly. _Thanks for the information, Scorm! You just let your prisoner know the date and how long it's been. Great job!_

"You ssstill haven't told usss what we do if he'sss awake." The voice of someone I knew well reached my ears, and I found I could only smirk and shake my head.

 _Spinlyn. Nice to see you're still alive and well. How about the teeth? Have they grown back since we beat you? Well, time to find out if you still care about beauty, queeny._

"If he's awake, I'm going to ask him some questions. If he doesn't answer, then we'll leave him be for a while – no food, no water. If that doesn't work, then we'll be forced to...get our hands dirty." I paled at the sound of torture.

I remembered when I was younger with Cragger and playing around with him. We'd managed to break my arm _(how did that even happen?)_ and I'd been crying pretty hard. I remembered my father saying I wouldn't be able to withstand the pain of a shallow cut, even if I'd proved him wrong many seasons later when Cragger and I had been fighting on the wooden structure the Beaver's made back when he'd been fighting for control over Chi (and therefore all of Chima).

...And revenge.

 _They want answers, yet...is revenge on their list?_ I questioned, feeling my face pale some more. _Starving I can handle (I hope) so I'll be ok for a day or two. But...torture? Will he really stoop that far to get what he wants?_ I took a deep breath, ignoring the questions, readying myself as their footsteps came closer _. I will show you the true loyalty and pride us lions have, and I'm telling you this: I'm not sticking to the rules in this dangerous game. I have rules of my own, one including not letting the enemy get what they want. I won't let you in Scorm, and when my dad realises what's going on in a few days' time, he will come for me and pound you to a plump. That I promise._

 _I just hope I can last that long._

As the footsteps came closer, I made sure I looked stronger than I felt _(is that even much?)_ , if only to make myself feel better about my current situation. Before I knew it, the three were here.

Scorm, Spinlyn and a bat came around the corner, and I recognised the bat to be Braptor, leader of the bats.

 _I thought so, I just couldn't be sure._

I found Scorm staring at me with a wicked smile, making me feel a bit squeamish, knowing what he could do to me.

I was just a rat in a cage, now. Helpless to my captors.

It felt terrible and against everything I knew.

"Ahh, so the 'Lion Prince' is finally awake. Waiting for _daddy_ to come find you?" Scorm mocked me, making my lips turn into a snarl. The scorpion crouched in front of me and let out an even wider smile at the effect this had on me. "Struck a nerve, have I? I never thought you were this prone to your emotions."

I wanted to snap at him, tell him he was so dead when i got out, but I held my tongue. _No need to sign your death warrant, Laval!_

Scorm smirked, knowing he'd won that round.

The smirk made a flash from that forgotten dream slap me in the face. Three heads smirking at me, a cruelness that only they could make shining in their eyes and flowing off them like waves. The darkness surrounding them made only their glowing purple eyes shine, and it showed the three sets of teeth that only made the horror so much more _real_.

It only made me involuntarily shiver, which gave Scorm another reason for his smirk to widen, if that was even possible.

He didn't understand what I'd seen in my dream. Scorm thought I was afraid of him. It made me want to laugh.

 _HA! As if that's possible! We've been enemies for as long as I can remember! I can't even see a possible future we're we ARE allies!_

I made sure my glare was firmer and filled with more hate than before, but Scorm didn't seem to be effected.

Though that was disappointing, Spinlyn and Braptor visibly flinched, making my glare turn into a winning smirk. "Well, I didn't know your allies were so prone to fear, Scorm. All I do is glare at them and they piss themselves. You sure you don't need a new army?" I wouldn't say my wit was one of my better qualities, but it seemed to shut him up, so maybe I'm wrong about that.

Scorm's smirk fell, replaced by a hateful glare that wasn't anything compared to what I'd dreamt of only minutes before.

I'd won that round.

One all.

It didn't shut up Scorm for long, for his smirk came back almost immediately after it fell. "You sure we don't want to skip Phase one? I'm sure you don't want that." Scorm's voice was full of victory, and I _hated_ that he put his powerful position over my weak one just to win this silly game.

I made sure my smirk faded slowly, trying to show him that my spirit was still burning as bright as ever, but also showing that I was done dodging around the merry-go-round.

I was ready to get serious.

"What do you want, Scorm? Did you catch me to gain leverage? Maybe wanted some revenge? Or did you just want to prove you were still as stupid as ever, because who is dumb enough to nab one of the...what do they call us?" I mused on it for a second, smirking. "Ah! The 'Heroes of Chima'." I watched his smirk turn into a scowl as I continued. "You must be as stupid as ever, because someone's going to notice my absence, and soon enough, we'll have the tables turned. You'd better-" I was cut off then, Scorm spitting in my face in the rage he hadn't been able to contain.

"Listen, _pest_! You will _not_ mock me! _Ever_! You'd better get ready for the worst, because we want information – information you _will_ give us. Even if you defy us, we _will_ get it." Scorm leaned in at this, my smirk turning into a small snarl. " _Whatever it takes_." He made sure to get that in my head before turning away, walking between Spinlyn and Braptor, the two stunned at the amount of hate we had for each other. "Come," Scorm ordered the two animals. "I've had about enough of him. Leave him be for a while, we'll come back when he's decided to cooperate."

With that, Scorm was gone, and it took the two stunned leaders a few seconds before they collected their bearings and scrambled after their leader, finally, _finally_ , leaving me in peace.

I didn't end up relaxing until I was sure they were gone. Then, and only then, did I allowed myself to slump in my bindings, allowing all my weakness to show through my features.

I was still exhausted from the dream. I don't know why, but whatever I couldn't remember had sapped a lot of strength from me, and the confrontation with Scorm had only increased the feeling.

I was-

 _Dead on my feet. Yeah, used that one before._

I chuckled, because nothing was going to make me feel better. The next few days were not going to be pretty, and I knew it'd take a until tomorrow night for the Tribes to realise something was wrong. Then another day to ask each tribe if they'd seen me, and another for them to send scouts and realise I'd been caught by the Outland Tribes. After those three days, they'd take another day to plan out what was going to happen, then on the fifth day they'd assemble the tribes and help me out.

On estimate, it would take at least five days, with the maximum being double that.

 _Well, I can only hope that I'll be lucky._ I couldn't end my day on that. _They'll find me in six. No doubt about it. My friends are smart. They'll have been keeping an eye on me throughout my search._

 _They'll find me in no time._

Having a reassuring thought, my exhausted and hungry being finally allowed itself to fall into a troubled and restless sleep, Li'ella being in the middle of it all.

 **/ / /**

 **EDIT:**

 **Hope that was ok. Wasn't sure with it, so...yeah.**

 **I probably won't be updating again in a while, because i have absolutly no intention (AKA motivation) to edit the next chapter. Hopefully sooner than before, right?**

 **Hope you enjoyed, my friends.**

 **I'll see you next one!**

 **~ BP2**

 **/ / /**

 _ **Summary:**_

The land was once peaceful after the Illumination, but that has all but been destroyed. The Outland tribes have been trying to rule, a new tribe is terrorising the lands, and everyone is betraying each other for unknown reasons. Order is failing, people are clawing at each other's throats, and bonds are shattered. So how are they going to defeat **_them_** , when everything else is failing?

 **/ / /**

 _ **Finished Date:**_

 _ **24/07/16**_

 **/\~/\**

 _ **Edited Date:**_

 _ **23/04/17**_


	3. Chapter 2

**EDIT:**

 **Hello, my friends! I know it's been a while, but I was in a writing mood and finished the major editing off. You'll like the changes.**

 **So, not sure when I'll be posting again, but please, enjoy this while it lasts! There's some twists in this chapter that were unplanned, but welcomed, so be surprised.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Laval**_

 _ **5 days later…**_

It's been five days, and there still wasn't any sign of rescue.

I didn't let my disappointment show, because, in my heart, I knew they weren't coming today. And Scorm was crouching in front of me, talking about how I could let all of this end and taunting me just to get my attention.

It had slipped away long ago.

My hunger and thirst was over the roof, and unfortunately, the hunger was causing painful cramps to form whenever I moved. The thirst gave me pounding headaches, and with it the inability to talk without my voice cracking or losing it completely.

So, I tried to avoid talking. In fact, I hadn't said a word for three days, which is probably only making me lose my voice, but that doesn't matter.

What does matter is that I've held strong.

Despite what Scorm said, I haven't said anything about what he wants to know. But...that's the thing.

I don't know what he's talking about.

He wants to know why I've been 'chosen' and where I've been meeting 'them'. Whenever he says that, I get confused, yet...I also get a major headache. It's like I know something about it, but _something's_ blocking the information from my mind.

It's probably why I always end up leaning my head against my arm and just wishing my hands were free so I could hold it and find something to get rid of the ridiculous pain.

The pain has its perks, though. I get flashes of black and purple and terror and _helphelphelp I'M GOING TO DIE helpmepleasepleasePLEASE-!_ First, I thought they were just hallucinations, but I kept on getting them. Flashes of bared teeth, a beast with three heads, and cruel – _horrifyingly cruel_ – eyes.

It's made me realise that I've seen something terrible. Terrifying, if it's made me think like that.

But I couldn't think like that. Not when it may not even be real.

Not when escape is close.

So very, very close.

 _(Because, really, hope is all I have left)._

/ / / / /

 _ **Cragger**_

 _ **2 days later…**_

I leaned beside a tree to the clearing in front of me, noticing how the tree's shadow hid me and my shadow along with it, making me seem like a Ghost.

 _Cool…_ I thought, but didn't allow my childlike habits to get to me.

 _For the day is the day we do this – get my best friend back and take the Outland Tribes down. Whatever Scorm's done, I'll make him pay..._

A few Wolf scouts were sent into The Fangs, or no-mans-land – the battlefield where no animal who wanted to get shot down went – to see if Laval was there.

Along the way, they smelt blood – _"a distinctive smell,"_ they'd said – and, following the scent, found a small, hidden alcove that animals on the main road would easily overlook.

They said that blood – along with its scent – was splattered across the rocks. The Wolves had also said there was a strange stench that only the most experienced Wolf could determine: pain, frustration and determination.

That sounded a lot like a Lion I know.

It was only a quick few kilometres of following the scent before they found a makeshift camp in a large clearing.

" _He's there!"_ They'd told me, pulling me along on their second risky journey through the woods. _"I can smell him!"_

And now, in a secluded clearing a kilometre away from the enemy camp, an army waited for their commander to step up and give a speech full of moral and honour.

 _Not sure that's going to happen, but sure._

As chatter brought me from my dark thoughts of what was to come, I smirked slightly, finding an unneeded thought pass through my mind. _Seems like we have to save your tail again, Laval._ _I hope you appreciate it this time, unlike all of the other times…_

I stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing, all chatter coming to an end as I walked up to the front of the army. I nodded to Lagravis and Longtooth as I passed them before I stopped in front of the tribes, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

 _Normally Lagravis does this, but today I'm stepping up to help my best friend. Today, it's not for Chima, but for Laval...not that he deserves it._

And, with that thought in mind, I began with confidence.

"Warriors of Chima! Thank you for coming on this mission. In case some of you haven't been told, which I bet you all have, it's for the rescue of one of our own – Prince Laval of the Lion Tribe…also my best friend." I looked down for a moment before starting to pace, a new determination coursing through my veins. "After five days of relentless searching, we have finally found him, but I doubt he'll be at his best. Whatever Scorm and his army of Outlanders have done to him we, as his faithful friends, are coming to save him…and I doubt he'll have the courtesy to stop doing this every year." A chuckle rose from a few experienced warriors in the crowd. "And even if he doesn't say thank you, and I'm sure he won't, he will definitely be grateful for your service." I stopped in front of them, letting the chuckles that rose from that die down, thinking about my next few words.

"Many of you will not come out of this alive – you know the risks of war. You fight, and sometimes things just don't go your way." A grim understanding spread through the army, making many animals shuffle nervously. "So, to avoid as much death as possible, I order you to watch each other's backs, to show what true friendship really is – because I will follow you all to the end, and I will save all of you without hesitation. Will you? Will you go to that extent to save those you love at the cost of your life? I know I will, and if you do so is up to you. If you don't do this, at least follow me into battle. Follow me into the chaos of battle knowing one thing: we will do whatever we can to save you."

A Lion roared their approval, and the cries of many more animals rose into the sky. "FOR CHIMA!" I joined in with this shout, but had another thought in mind.

 _For you, Laval. Please, stay strong. We're coming for ya, buddy. Don't worry._

/ / / / /

 _ **Laval**_

 _ **1 hour later….**_

The nightmares I could never remember were haunting me.

The same flashes of darkness, pain, fear and a creature I didn't know were hitting me again and again and again...more each day.

They used to be twice a day. Now it's more towards an hourly meeting.

It almost feels like they're consuming me.

And the feeling isn't wrong; the hunger was getting so bad I couldn't move. At all.

Fortunately, Scorm was forced to give me some water today. The food...well, he had that now.

And he wasn't giving it to me, the _prick_.

"Where do you meet them?" Scorm knew perfectly well that I could talk back thanks to the water, and I cursed him under every deity I could think of. "Think about the food, Lion. Answer me, and I'll give you your reward." I couldn't help it; I stole a glance at the stale loaf of bread, my stomach growling in response.

I ignored the temptation. It wasn't going to help, anyway. I wouldn't be getting it even if I answered him.

He'd think I was lying. Like the first three days.

He was waiting for a response, though. If I didn't respond, he'd have a tantrum and I wouldn't be eating that heavenly blessing currently in his claws.

 _Tragic._

I watched as Scorm's grin turned into frown, before morphing into one of anger. "What will it take to get you to talk?" Is was a cry of anger, but it hurt more than I'd like to admit. Scorm must have seen the sadness in my eyes, because he was quickly on the path to success. "Sadness...grief fuels sadness," Scorm frowned, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You were tired when we found you. Like you'd been out all night. Like you hadn't slept." He searched my gaze, and I couldn't keep myself from looking down in my grief, away from his watchful gaze. I couldn't find her. I'd searched everywhere, but I couldn't find her. "Like you were searching for something. Someone." I looked up as his laughter filled the air, smirking like he'd won the lottery. "You're searching for someone. Someone that you care for dearly." He tapped his chin in wonder, the smirk still playing at his lips. "None of your friends are missing, as far as I know. Nor is your father. So, who could it...ah," I bit my lip, gritting my teeth. He knew. "It's that new friend of yours. The Lioness." I hung my head, unable to stop myself from closing my eyes in pain. It was too fresh. Saying it out loud made it feel real.

Unexpected rage raced through me, and I couldn't stop myself from lashing out. "You don't know anything! You're just a stupid Scorpion who doesn't know his place! You ask me the same questions over and over again and I'm getting fed up with it! I told you before – I have no clue what the hell you're talking about! Just quit it, ok?" The anger was already drowning in my grief, the next few words lacking the heat that had been raging about in my last few sentences. "Just quit it. I'm not the one you're looking for."

It was quiet for a few seconds, before Scorm was back, a blank expression painted on his face. "You don't know anything about me, either, Lion. You may not believe me when I say this, but by repeating myself, I'm help you remember." I lifted my nose in disgust; is he _serious_ with this crap? "I once had no clue what was going on with me, either. I remember the dreams where they tell you your fate, then they leave you with increasingly frequent flashbacks. What happens next..." Scorm looks away from me, silent for a few moments. "I wouldn't know," Scorm shakes his head, looking back at me with a glare. "That doesn't matter! The thing is, you are the one I'm looking for, and I'm not just going to quit it! They're coming for you, pest, and believe it or not, I'm trying to help you." Then, in a hushed tone, Scorm whispered five words that sent my blood boiling. "They've already got your friend."

The rage was back, and I ferociously fired it at my victim. "You think you can twist me onto your side? You're as stupid as I thought! You don't know anything about what I'm going through!" I laughed cruelly, thinking back to how he'd treated me on my first day. "You treated me like dirt on the first day; trying to get on my good side, huh? Getting me some food and water to seal the deal? Well, it's not working!" I growled, snarling. "You don't know anything about her. I'll find her. I don't _need_ your help." I snapped, and this time, Scorm was quick to respond, pity set in his face.

"I wasn't talking about her."

Then, suddenly, a cry of alarm pierced the air.

Not a second later, my world exploded in a flurry of sparks.

/\\\

" **Hmm...interesting." A figure stared at three sets of purple eyes, standing straight, listening intently. "You chose anger over your usual attempt to find out the truth. You're still stubborn and stupidly loyal, but that's what we wanted."**

 **The darkness swirled around the two figure's paws, the sudden cold not bothering the furred figure.** **The darkness swirled around the two figure's paws, the sudden cold not bothering the furred figure. "I know, mistress."**

 **The purple eyes glowed in the darkness, a certain shine in them, before plummeting into the clawing worry.** **"You didn't think about what Scorm said, did you? He's just trying to get into your head and use you against us. You know that, right?"**

 **Laval cocked his head at the large beast, smirking. "Of course, mistress. When I get him...Oh, Scorm won't know what hit him."**

 **Their evil laughs filled the darkness.**

* * *

 **EDIT:**

 **So, a bit of a twist in there. Two of them, to be exact.**

 **Yes, I know I ended it in a cliffhanger again, but what do you expect? Sunshine and rainbows? Your questions answered? Sorry, my friends, but that's not happening anytime soon.**

 **So, what exactly is Scorm trying to tell Laval? And what is Laval doing with the enemy? You'll find out in...well, a while; who knows when I'll update next?**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_

The land was once peaceful after the Illumination, but that has all but been destroyed. The Outland tribes have been trying to rule, a new tribe is terrorising the lands, and everyone is betraying each other for unknown reasons. Order is failing, people are clawing at each other's throats, and bonds are shattered. So how are they going to defeat them, when everything else is failing?

* * *

 _ **Finished Date:**_

 _ **31/07/16**_

/\\\

 _ **Edited Date:**_

 _ **04/10/17**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Writing mood for practically EVERYTHING is back! WOO! Ok, let's get this show on the road!**

 **Note: just read The Darkest of Rulers. I actually finished that chapter everyone was waiting for (no.13), but it's pretty bad. Just know that this will probably be a one-stand (meaning no other books after this) but that is still being decided.**

 **I'll leave your opinions to change my mind. :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

_**Laval**_

For a while, it was peaceful. I was floating and just wanted to relax in the grey light. Closing my eyes, I sighed, smiling.

And then the world darkened. My eyes flew open as flames lit up my vision and blaster fire rained outside, terribly loud to my currently fragile ears.

 _What the-_

Pain licked at my hands, and they were thrown forward in reflex. I cursed, staring at my singed fur and mildly burnt hands.

That was when I realised I was _free_.

I glanced around, the wooden building under heavy stress as the fire passed through the building like wildfire, biting, roaring and clawing its way to the supporting beams. The doorway was out of the option, many heavy, burning logs in the way. The only option was through the burning, makeshift hole that had been blown apart in the blast, but even that was dangerous; any beast would get burnt going through there with how small it was. But with how fast it was going, this hungry beast was going to bring the whole place crashing down on top of me in seconds, which meant I too, had to be quick.

 _And_ him _._

That's when I saw him.

Lying on his back on the floorboards, Scorm was dead to the world, the fire attacking his left arm, the stench of scorched flesh making me wrinkle my nose. Wooded beams that had yet to catch fire were keeping him in place, and even if he did wake up and try to get out, the beams would be too heavy for him to push off on his own.

Before I knew it, I was on my feet and starting forward, ignoring my pounding head screaming at me to leave him, my injured arm pleading to be left alone and my hands begging to be unused.

I ignored it all; no one deserved this agonising fate, not even Scorm.

Scorm was the only thing I was focused on, reaching forward and touching his neck, careful to avoid his burning arm.

 _Ba-Bam...ba-bam..._

He was alive. For now, at least. All I had to do was help him before this whole building sentenced us to a long, painful death.

Head screeching at me to save myself, I bit my lip against the unyielding heat and pain as my burnt hands grabbed two planks of wood and _heaved_ with all my might.

They raised upwards, one end on the floor, before I pushed them away, smashing into the wall, the fire licking at its new energy.

Grabbing the other two beams, I panted with effort. _Again. This, then one more. I can do it!_

Lifting them and pushing them to the side again, I groaned, my arm in agony, sweat soaking my fur and shirt. _One more!_

I went to pick up the last two planks of wood, when a long, painful groan filled my ears. Olive eyes fluttered open, staring into my amber ones, dazed and glazed with pain. "What..."

My head pounded painfully, yet again demanding I leave him to die, and I gritted my teeth. _No. It's wrong. It's so_ wrong _._

I crouched beside him, seizing the last two planks of wood and, wrinkling my nose at the foul stench of his scorched arm ( _the fire_ _now extinguished, thank the beasts_ ), and reassured him, "It's alright, Scorm. I'll get you out of here." With that, I lifted and pushed the last two planks away, rendering him free.

But there was no time to stop. The building was creaking and groaning now, and the fire was almost at the last beam.

I only had a minute before it all came tumbling down.

Still delirious and in agony, Scorm tried to get up on his own, but ultimately ended up in my arms, unable to walk independently. But he struggled, because he didn't want my help, and I knew it.

It he wanted to live another day, he'd let me save him.

"Scorm!" I hissed in his ear, the Scorpion only struggling harder. "I'm trying to help you! We've only got a minute before this building collapses and I don't feel like dying today. Can you set aside our differences for once and let me get you out of here?" The struggling ceased, and I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

My arm couldn't take anymore strain in lifting, so we settled for quickly hobbling over, supporting each other, until we reached the small hole, able to fit one of us in at a time.

I gestured forward, nodding at him. "Go, Scorm. Be quick."

Scorm stared at me for a second, face twisted in a mix of emotions, before looking down at the hole and quickly scrambling through, growling at what I thought was both the hungry flames and his terribly wounded arm.

 _Why did you do that? You could have-_

That painful pound cut off, because I had dropped down and started to go through myself, tensing at the almost unbearable heat and gritting my teeth at the pain in my hands and flames reaching for my untouched fur.

Smoke suddenly waffled up my nose, making me cough as my ear watered, the new scent stronger than the distinctive bloody smell of my arm. I held my breath, listening to the deafening roar of the fire as I crawled, biting my lip as another wave of pain almost took my breath away, my head unrelenting.

Suddenly, sunlight welcomed me back, and I closed my eyes, cursing as it scorched my eyeballs.

Looking down, I reopened them, finding myself outside and, a few feet ahead, lay Scorm, breathing heavily.

I didn't care for the battle right now. Nothing else but getting away from the still burning building mattered.

I slowly crawled up to the Scorpion king, thankful for the cold wind biting at my hot body, and lay next to him, panting. "We made it." I breathed, smiling, looking over at Scorm's battered, exhausted, and burnt body.

Scorm turned his head, and suddenly we were staring at each other, smirking through our pain. "Yeah. I guess we did."

/\\\

 **Purple eyes flashed, the large beast growling and staring daggers at the figure, the cloaked figure shivering in the sudden freezing temperature. "Why haven't you killed him yet? You should have left him in the fire!"**

 **Laval shivered, shrinking as his master towered above him, snarling. "He's too powerful! His moral code...it's overpowering the darkness! I can't-" A large clawed foot slammed into the black fog covered ground, making Laval jump and cower, the shivering so prominent that it could have been taken for trembling.**

" **Damn it!" The beast cried, gritting their dangerously sharp teeth in anger. "We need more time!"**

 **Laval, from his cowering position, looked up at the three sets of glowing purple eyes, biting his lip. "Mistress, if I may." At the evil beasts' angry nod, he continued. "There** _ **is**_ **another way to get his attention, but it is risky."**

 **The large beast cocked their head, before their six eyes shone in glee. "Ah, yes. That could work..."**

 **The three-headed beast's roar echoed through the dark fog.**

/\\\

The roar was like horns blasting in my ears: incredibly loud, deafening and painful.

I squirmed on the floor, hands on my lobes, face scrunched up in agony.

 _Fight through it! It'll be over soon..._

It seemed to go on forever, but when it suddenly faded, I released the breath I'd been holding, looking over to Scorm, who was staring at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

There was something new, though. Something different.

And then I heard it. Whispers. Echoed murmuring. _"_ Do you hear that?" I asked, taking a shaky breath. Why did it suddenly feel so _cold_?

I watched Scorm's face twist, eyes widening. "Hear what?" He said it slowly, _extremely_ slowly, and I felt my insides churn at the revelation.

But there was something about the tone of the whispers that I remember from somewhere. Somewhere...dark and-

A flash of darkness, evil laughter, and...

" _ **KILL HIM!**_ " The voice was loud, commanding and so familiar that I gasped, feeling something warm trickle from my nose. " _ **KILL SCORM!**_ "

"Lion...your nose..." Scorm's voice fluttered through the loud, dark commands, and I tried to focus on what he was saying, the loud thoughts trying to drown out his warnings. "You...you hear them, don't you?"

" _ **END HIM!**_ " That one made me shiver.

The cold...why does it feel like it's _consuming_ me?

I couldn't stop shivering. I sat up, rubbing my hands, the freeze numbing my aching body, the blood running down my arm looking...frosty?

But _how_?

"Scorm..." I trembled in the cold, my teeth chattering. "It's so _cold_..."

" _ **DO IT!**_ " I held my hands over my ears once again, feeling something wonderfully hot start to trickle out of them.

Unfortunately, that created a huge cold flash, the hot now being a burden.

The sudden heat placed on my arm was no exception.

"What do you hear?" I heard Scorm ask, his voice dulled like I was underwater. "What are they saying?"

" _ **FINISH HIM!**_ "

I let go of my ears, looking up at the Scorpion king, shaking like a leaf. "They want me to kill you." And Scorm stumbles backwards, away from me. "Get away from me. I'm...I'm..."

 _Dangerous._ The thought is on both of their minds, and he waits for the Scorpion king to leave in haste.

But Scorm doesn't move. Even as enemies, he stayed, and _why can't I understand why?_ "No. You can fight this," at my ludicrous expression, he continued, "I used pain. It doesn't stop it, but it slows the...process down."

And I stared, because Scorm isn't the type to just help someone, especially the one guy he loathes.

And even if he's trying to trick me, it doesn't matter, because the commands are getting harder and harder to ignore and I'm scared that _she'll_ end up controlling me and...

"Break my arm," I whisper, because logic was thrown out the window long ago and I just want to be... "You said pain can help," I plead, louder this time, watching Scorms' eyes widen, "Please, Scorm. If you've really been helping me like you've said, this'll be no problem."

Somehow, common ground had been placed between us. Somehow, I'd looked past my hate and seen something in Scorm's angry, bitter and commanding character. Somehow, this supposed new evil had, instead of creating an even deeper rift, closed the gap of brutal insults and vicious hatred – not completely, but somehow, I'd found a new side to the Scorpion king – something...good.

It seems the Great Illumination had affected the Outland Tribes more than I'd originally thought.

" _ **NOW!**_ " That one hurt. More than I'd ever admit. It sent me reeling, gasping and panting, onto my side, feeling my stomach stir once more.

And that's when I felt it.

The burning heat of the Scorpion kings' hands hadn't been recognised against the freezing cold of the incredibly powerful voice, but even against the numbness, I felt the snap and by the beasts, the pain was agonising and-

I roared. Louder than ever before.

Tears rolled down my face like a waterfall, and I gasped in a breath, spluttering curses and just yelling out to the world.

But the cold was gone. I'd felt the change. The roar had shattered the freeze, the commands only whispers for a few seconds, before the calm silence in my head brought me out of my agonised bubble.

 _Note to self: when you're injured, and she leaves you alone, it_ hurts _._

I clenched my fist at the pain in my left arm, badly broken, bleeding and burnt. It hurt like hell, but that was ok. I was free. _Free_.

 _For now._

I looked up at Scorm, still holding onto my arm, wincing at his own wound. "Thank you." I panted in broken gasps, face scrunching up in pain, biting my lip. "Thank you so much."

Scorm nodded, a small smile on his lips, and let go.

We stared at each other for a while, and I wondered just how this...this _bond_ had even formed. I'd been his prisoner for the whole week and now we were closer than ever before. We'd been clawing at each other's throats only less than an hour ago, and now...

 _Are we..._ friends _?_

"What now?" I ask, shaking my head. "I mean, there's a battle _still_ going on around us. And with the fact we're supposed to be enemies..." I trailed off, still holding my badly injured arm, looking back down at the ground.

I heard Scorm snort, making me look up. "Why don't we-"

He was cut off as a loud, angry and familiar roar cut across the makeshift base, and I twisted around to see dad stomping this way, sword in hand.

My eyes widened as I heard my name coming from the opposite direction, whipping around to see Cragger rushing forward, looking ready to cut Scorm in half.

"They're going to rip you to shreds!" I cried, turning back to the Scorpion king, who's eyes were also wide, watching his hands reach for his Scorpion Stinger, only to find he'd left it behind. "Run, Scorm!"

I knew he couldn't fight like this. His arm was terribly burnt and, being unarmed, it wouldn't be long before they brought him down.

What made things worse was that they thought Scorm had hurt him, and while that was true, it was for all the wrong reasons.

So, when Scorm stood tall and didn't run, I scrambled to my feet, horror seeping through my bones. "Wait! He didn't do anything wrong! He-" The breath was knocked out of me as something crashed into me, knocking me off my feet.

I cried out as my head crashed into the ground, making me see stars. My arm screeched in agony at the harsh jostling, listening to angry yowls and dangerous threats in a daze.

I blinked slowly, finding Longtooth hunched over me, blocking my sight as he held on to me, checking me over for wounds.

But I couldn't have him doing that. Not now.

Not when Scorm was defenceless against two very angry animals.

Longtooth wasn't expecting the kick that hurled him off of me, nor did he, or anyone, expect my sit up and cry, "wait! He was only trying to-"

I gasped as my head started to throb once more, and suddenly I was coughing and couldn't stop and...

Blood.

I saw it now, on my fingers, on my hands, on my chest. It rolled out my ears, out my nose, out my mouth.

My world saw red. The sky was red. Blue to red. Good to evil.

I flopped onto my side coughing and coughing and coughing, watching the red sky.

Watching as six glowing, purple eyes materialised out the red. Watching them stare, angrily, as he delayed their twisted process. Watching when they burnt me, a deadly promise searing in their gaze.

I choked as the world went back to normal, unable to breathe as blood poured out of my mouth, blocking my airway. "Help." I choked, my voice so low that I wondered if anyone had heard me.

And wondered if knew I was only trying to finish my sentence before they tore Scorm to pieces.

The shortage of breath finally got to me.

As animals rushed over to me, my world went dark.

/\\\

" **NO! No, no, NO!" The three-headed beast cried, roaring in her fury. "He's not supposed to fight back! He could die!" She snarled, eyes flashing, alone in the dark fog. "No, no, no!"**

 **She paced back and forth, stomping, the world seeming to shake in her presence. "That meddling Scorpion! When I find him..." Her fist clenched, trembling with the unspoken promise.**

" **Mistress!" A voice cried, and the large beast snarled in response, turning to look at the newcomer. "I believe it is time!"**

 **The much smaller beast, while larger than his brethren, had two heads, just like the rest of her tribe. His amber eyes sparkled like fire in the darkness, which only reminded her of the blazing spirit in her current victim. "Good." She smirked, her anger replaced by vengeance, darkness clinging to her paws in praise. "Let us finally return and take our rightful place as rulers of Chima!"**

 **The darkness swirled in a tornado of black, blocking the view of both animals.**

 **When it calmed down, there was no sign of the two beasts.**

 **The Dog Tribe has returned.**

* * *

 **Hello, my friends! Finally found the itch and I scratched it (I doubt anybody will understand that metaphor...)!**

 **So, changed quite a lot in this chapter. If anyone remembers correctly, three chapters in the last book were all about this battle, along with a chapter for the Dog Tribes' return. For this one, it seems I've bunched all of them together and made little (or heaps) of sense.**

 **I'm not sure if I've done good on this chapter. I was trying to get a bond between Scorm and Laval because it's important in the late chapters (again, if anyone remembers the storyline), but I think I made it the focus of the chapter.**

 **Sorry for little to no action in this one. I know there was a lot of emotional stress and quick bonding, but is that really what we all want here?**

 **Well, I guess you can answer that rhetorical question in the reviews!**

 **See ya soon!**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_

The land was once peaceful after the Great Illumination, but that has been destroyed. The Outland tribes are running amok, a new tribe is terrorising the lands, and everyone is betraying each other. Order is failing, people are clawing at each other's throats, and bonds are shattering. So how are they going to defeat _them_ when everything else is falling to pieces?

* * *

 _ **Finished Date:**_

 _ **29/10/17**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Laval**_

It was dark.

It had been dark since I'd arrived.

The pitch blackness that could only come from the deepest depths of a cave was all I could see, and really, I shouldn't have been surprized.

Death had been egging me on since Cragger had attacked the Lion Temple all those years ago. It shouldn't be a shock that now it'd finally gotten its blood-soaked claws on me.

I sighed and sat down, lying on my back.

It was gut-wrenching, knowing that I couldn't help my friends fight this new threat. That I couldn't hear my father's wise words ever again – no matter how annoying it got. That I wouldn't ever feel Li'ella's loving gaze on mine and wonder what could be.

That I wouldn't see everyone I love ever again.

And perhaps that was what brought me back.

The darkness suddenly swirled, and the pain was back, burning and _burning_ and _**burning**_ _and by the beasts, will this ever-_

My eyelids were open in a flash, and I thrashed, gasping and feeling the heat still rolling down my nose, onto my lips, down my chin, onto my exposed chest-

 _What?_ I tried to look up, tried to see where I was, tried to see what the hell was going on, tried to think rationally, but-

I yelled, screamed, cried as the pain escalated into unknown territory – if I thought the pain was bad before, it was excruciating now; the agony had reached a new level.

But how many more would it reach before it finally left me alone?

I'd closed my eyes, but I didn't need to be an eagle to know other animals were trying to hold me down; hopefully ease my pain.

 _Open your eyes. Stop struggling. It's making it worse._ Logic fought against agony, and I tried to stop squirming. Tried to stop hurting. Tried to stop _making it worse_.

And, clenching my teeth so hard I was afraid they'd crack, I opened my eyes to slits, hissing as I forced my limbs to remain still – as still as they could get, anyway.

Quick gasps rushed in and out my nose, and I tensed as an agonising burst hit me, clamping on my fangs harder, trying not to scream.

"You're doing good, Laval. Really good." A comforting voice filled my consciousness, only to be whisked away by a growl and a scream of rage digging into every corner of my mind.

This time, I couldn't hold back my cry.

I roared, and the control broke; I was thrashing again, squeezing my eyes shut, loud pants filling the speeding vehicle.

 _My head is splitting apart!_

I was glad that they'd managed to restrain me in my short, fleeting moment of control. It meant I'd be easier to treat.

 _Hopefully._

I roared again, and this time, I _swear_ I heard a response.

The roar of the one I'd been looking for.

The pain dulled, and I stopped thrashing, stopped crying, stopped screaming. I opened my wide eyes again, looking up, my heart fluttering. "Li... Li'ella?"

And the world came crashing down once more.

/\

" **He's alive."**

" **You don't think I know that?" She snarled, her tone making her commander shrink back, his two heads immediately turning towards the ground.**

" **Yes, yes. Sorry, mistress." The Dog looked up, shaking, watching her angry gaze slowly dissipate. "What do you plan to do now?"**

 **The queen of the Dog Tribe smirked, all traces of rage gone. "If I can't get the Lion, then I'll get the next best thing."**

/\

 _ **Cragger**_

 _40 minutes earlier_

I pointed my double-edged sword at the Scorpion King, my eye dancing in their imaginary flame, looking almost red. "What did you do to him?" I yelled, glancing at the body of my best friend, which had gone limp, Lagravis holding his head in his hands, crying for help. "What did you do to Laval?"

It had been a hard battle. The Outland Tribes had a great defence and had used their tactical skills to slow the advancing angry army.

It had worked, for a time.

As soon as they'd gotten through the defences, it'd been easy – Scorm hadn't been commanding them, and with Spinlyn probably getting 'beautified' and Braptor only able to talk to his tribe...well, it was clear who was going to prevail.

It was fortunate that Laval had roared when he did; it'd been a lot quicker than searching every hut they could see.

And that's when I spotted a heavily burnt Scorm ( _probably from that burning building; just what he deserves!_ ) and injured Laval, conversing quietly.

Not holding him hostage, like I suspected.

And now, not a minute later, Laval's down ( _why didn't we get here sooner? This...this_ _ **monster**_ _!)_ and Lagravis and Longtooth are with him and I alone am pointing my favourite weapon _Vengdualize_ at the Scorpion King, who has one hand out in an attempted calming gesture.

 _News flash: not working!_

"Crocodile," Scorms' words catch in his throat, and he coughs, grimacing. "You don't understand what's going on. I am not the enemy you should be fighting!" His words were weak, yet filled with vigour and determination.

I growl, turning my lips upward in a snarl. _How dare he say that!_

"I know perfectly well what's going on! You took Laval; that's a perfect reason to classify you as our primary enemy!" I roar, bring my sword down on him, the Scorpion dodging just in time.

Scorms' eyes are wide as he stumbles backwards, away from me. "No." His eyes are sad, and I growl, ready to swing again. "They've gotten to you, too."

/\

 **Two heads stared at her, amber eyes dull in confusion. "Which is...?"**

/\

"Cragger! Stop!" Lagravis' cry stops me mid-swing, just above the Scorpion Kings' head. "What are you doing?" The Lion King is up and padding briskly towards me, eyeing me with narrowed eyes.

I growl, snarling at Scorm, who only stares at me with a gloomy gaze. "Giving him what he deserves!"

I lift my sword back up, ready to end his life once and for all, when Lagravis' roar stops me. "No! I need answers, Cragger!" That stops me and, in a fit, I sheath my sword, stomping past the older Lion.

"Fine!" I whisper to him as I pass. "But don't come crying to me when he escapes!"

I glance at Laval as I pass, shaking. _I shouldn't see him like this. I'm come see him at the Temple._

With that, I walk away from the scene and into the throng of animals, listening to the murmur of conversation from Lagravis and that _**meddling**_ Scorpion, gritting my teeth.

 _If I see him again, he's as good as dead._

/\

 **The Dog Queens' smile widened, wickedly long sharp teeth produced from all three heads.**

" **His friends."**

/\

 _ **Laval**_

Consciousness gradually returns to me as I get my bearings, feeling, for the first time in forever, on top of world and, dare I say it, _free_.

All my troubles are under a thick fog that refuses to part; it feels amazing – I've been under so much stress and now it's all gone.

 _I'm free!_

As I slowly open my eyes with a woozy smile, I finally manage to feel the hand on my wrist, freezing against my hot arms. My eyes land on the barer, and my smile widens, my vision going fuzzy for a moment. "Dad."

My vision refocuses, and I grin at the older Lion, his amber eyes shining, followed by a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad to see you awake." Suddenly, I'm gripped in a bear hug, and I wince; did I just feel _pain_ or was that just my imagination? "I was afraid you'd never wake up."

That almost brings a downer on my mood. _Almost_.

"Come on, I'm not going down _that_ easy!" I exclaim, supressing a shiver as his warm body leaves mine, his cold hands brushing my furless wrists, making me actually shudder. "Give me a little credit!"

Lagravis laughs, his eyes shining. "I shouldn't have to give you any credit!" But then the seriousness was back, the warm atmosphere disappearing as quickly as it emerged. "Laval, son, what happened?"

It's like the drugs stopped then. I stopped feeling like the king of the world. I started to feel like the Lion prince I was.

The fog dissipated, and I found myself staring at my father, all happiness and that carefree attitude I was known for gone, replaced by the serious nature of what was happening – what _had_ happened.

I hang my head, staring at my hands, which were wrapped in bandages. _How did it come to this?_

"I... I don't know." Lagravis sighs, putting his hands on his face, looking almost...defeated. "It happened so fast..."

The Lion King takes in a long breath, exhaling slowly. "Tell me what you remember," when I cocked my head, he explained, "it's important."

I close my eyes, replaying the events in my head.

And those beady, haunting, _glowing_ purple eyes.

"I... I was searching for Li'ella," I pause, remembering her call; _she's out there, somewhere!_ "I didn't sleep. I _couldn't_ sleep. On the third day, I came across Scorm's merry band. Took a blaster to the arm" – I pointed to the said arm, currently housing a heck-load of bandages – "and got caught."

It's what happened after that he was looking for. But it hurt to go over. _My head is already starting to pound. Should I go over this?_

 _For dad, yes._

"Scorm kept asking me the same thing, and he justified it later on. Said that I knew and it'd 'help me remember'," I look up at dad, who's cocked his head, likely wondering why I paused. "And he was right."

Lagravis's eyes scrunched up. "What do you remember?"

"Dreams." I say, getting a flash of those _damned_ purple eyes. "Nightmares, really. I remember a foggy darkness and voices... _haunting_ voices." I shivered, wincing as my headache reached another level, even with the pain medication. "The only thing I remember them saying is how I'm the key." I shake my head suddenly, a flash of insight almost blinding me. "That, and her glowing purple eyes."

Lagravis' face scrunched up once again. "Her? Didn't you say them?"

I blinked, another flash of her three heads from that nightmare of a memory hitting me full force, worsening my headache. "That's the thing. I...I think she had three heads."

It's then when I feel it, the tickling sensation coming just below my nose. I wipe, only to come back with that metallic tasting substance.

"Laval, your nose!" Lagravis cries, jumping up, opening his mouth – no doubt to call in the doctors.

"I'm fine!" I cry, wincing as my headache pounded once more. "She doesn't want me to tell anyone about her!"

Lagravis turns back, hands shaking. "Why? How do you know that?"

I grimace again as another burst of pain sets the train on another bumpy track, the pounds hitting harder and faster. "She tried to make me kill Scorm," I hear dad cry 'what', but I was on a role. "She was demanding I do it, and with the pain she inflicted..." I shook my head, looking down at my hands once again. "I may have actually done it."

I watched my father open his mouth to comfort me ( _why is it so easy to read him now?_ ) but I cut him off. "I just want to finish this, ok?" I snap, the pain escalating. "Scorm said pain was the way out, so I got him to break my arm! End of story!"

I looked away from my dad, my ears burning. He knew that baring pain wasn't my best strength, nor my ability to apologise, but I couldn't help but feel shame. It wasn't his fault for wanting the full story; knowing him, he probably talked with Scorm.

Which meant he'd like my side of the story about the burning hut.

I looked up, only to realise that Lagravis was holding a hand to his chest, gasping for breath.

"Dad!" I cry, and it's loud enough for doctors to come bursting in, rushing to the Lion King, who had slid down to the floor in his distress, groaning through his panting breath.

And I sit there, eyes wide, as they quickly get him up and out the door, two of the animals staying behind, an Eagle and a Lion, the Lion looking ready to bolt out the door after his king.

The Eagle seemed to notice this, because she nodded to him, her blue eyes betraying her worry. "Go. I've got this."

Trying not to be rude, the brown-haired Lion slowly walked out the door, but the façade was ruined by his thumping footsteps down the hall.

But I didn't feel amused. Far from it, actually.

"What happened to my father? Will he be ok?" I demand, allowing my worry and anger and pain to slip through my voice, mentally exhausted.

 _Scorm, a new evil, and now_ this _? When will it ever end?_

The pretty Eagle smiled, her white feathers shining in the sunlight coming from the window. "If I believe my colleagues are the best of the best, and I do, then King Lagravis will be back to full health in no time," coming closer to me, she was quick to notice my grimace as the rollercoaster in my head lurch forward, making me want to throw up. "Now you, Prince Laval, are not going to recover in as quick of a time as your father." She frowned suddenly, reaching over and wiping her finger under my nose, coming back with blood. "Nosebleed." She hummed to herself, before smiling again, fixing her dazzling blue eyes back on me. "Now, let me redress your wounds and do something about that pain."

As she did so, I found myself somewhere else, preying to the Legend Beasts for my dad's safety.

And, somehow, I could feel that dark presence watching me, her glowing eyes watching my every move.

/\

 **Three sets of purple eyes opened, the Dog Queen growling.**

 _ **He knows.**_

 **It's something she hadn't confronted before, but it didn't matter; the Dog Tribe would rule once more!**

" **Mistress, what are your orders?" Her commander asked, standing a few metres away, looking like he'd waited the entire night.**

" **We wait," she says, nodding at him. "Our chosen one is recovering from his wounds; he should be ready in a month. We should set up a base camp; somewhere the Tribes won't look."**

 **Two heads nodded respectfully, starting to back away towards the doorway. "As you wish, my queen."**

 **He exited the room, and the Dog Queen smirked.** _ **You think you can beat us? Ha! You're all child's play compared to what we've faced! Be prepared, Tribes of Chima, because the Dog Tribe is coming.**_

 _ **And this time, we will succeed.**_

* * *

 **Hello, readers! Back with another chapter! Not as action-packed, but more of a filler for the next chapters to come.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **~ BP2**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_

The land was once peaceful after the Great Illumination, but that has been destroyed. The Outland tribes are running amok, a new tribe is terrorising the lands, and everyone is betraying each other. Order is failing, people are clawing at each other's throats, and bonds are shattering. So how are they going to defeat _them_ when everything else is falling to pieces?

* * *

 _ **Finished Date:**_

 _ **10/11/17**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

 _ **Laval**_

My father's heart had failed. It'd taken the doctors a day to stabilise his condition, but even so he was at bedrest for the next two for 'precautions'.

Precautions my ass.

He was fine; we all knew that. Sure, I was worried (terribly worried, but I wouldn't admit that), but while he lay in bed, just like I had to, Chima was leaderless. And with no one knowing about the new threat hanging above our heads, they went about their normal (boring) lives. In danger.

So, when animals started to go missing, the beasts affected couldn't go to their wisest and fairest king. They had to wait three days.

When three days came to pass, I snuck out to watch as angry and concerned Chimarians flooded into the throne room, yelling and crying and whatnot about how he had to find them and, the ultimate question, "is there a new evil tribe?"

And, when Lagravis wisely brushed past the question, rather focusing on their lost family and friends, the whispering started.

Now, a week later, my arm in a sling and still stacked with bandages, I sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for the sound of footsteps to disappear down the corridor.

I was practically bouncing up and down in eagerness, and that wasn't often.

The reason for that was...well, it's hard to believe.

A missing animal – a male Gorilla, at that – was just found on the outskirts of the Forest.

And if I knew anything about the new Tribe that no one but my father, Scorm and I knew about, it was that he shouldn't be here.

My gut clenched; it'd been like that all morning. I'd put it off, thinking it was fear for my friends; none of them had turned up, and I'd been getting worried.

But now, I just knew it was about this.

Something important is going to happen today, and I have to be there for it.

Standing up on shaky feet, I sigh. I had a bad feeling, and I just wish I had my weapons to defend myself, but they were still missing. They were royal weapons, too; with three in existence, they are some of the most powerful weapons in Chima.

And they were missing.

 _Once I get out of here, I'm finding them, along with my friends! If we're dealing with a new and life-threatening enemy, I'm going to need their help._

I walked over to the door and peeked out, holding my breath.

Empty.

I exhaled a sigh of relief, pushing the door fully open and, with one last glance down both ends of the hall, began my trek to the throne room – also known as the Chi pool.

/\

" **Is he ready yet?" Her commander asked, standing politely, watching her as she gazed into the distance, her purple eyes narrowed, as if she was focusing on something.**

" **No. Not yet." At his sudden downed emotions, she continued. "But we can still start on phase two."**

 **Amber eyes sparked, the Dog smirking. "Oh, that's what I'm talking about!"**

/\

Walking down the final steps on soft feet, I reached the bottom step, quick to stumble to a pillar, hiding in its shadow.

Peeking out, I saw six Lion Guards standing around the place, four at the Chi Pool and two beside my fathers' throne, watching the brown-furred Gorilla carefully, who stood only three metres from the Lion King, waiting to be addressed.

I sighed in relief. _Just in time._

Lagravis' voice echoed through the clearing, starting the concerning meeting. "Hello, Gerzan. I'm glad you've come back safely. Unfortunately, I have no time for side-talk – tell me what happened."

He wasn't lying there. In his three days absence, there'd been a lot of paperwork to do, and I could see he was wearing thin.

But...perhaps he also felt that dreadful feeling.

Gerzan nodded at the Lion King. "I understand, dude. You have a lot to do, so I'll make this quick." The Gorilla warrior took a deep breath before beginning. "It was at night. I heard a howl and went to investigate, but when I did..." He shivered, wiping his nose. "I remember those yellow eyes..." He trailed off, and honestly, I couldn't blame him.

I'd been haunted by purple eyes since I'd first seen them.

Lagravis frowned, observing the Gorilla carefully. "What happened next?"

Now it was Gerzans' turn to frown. "That's the thing. I woke up in the forest this morning, feeling like-" He stopped, and I suddenly noticed the blood starting to trickle out of his nose.

 _Oh no._ I froze, eyes wide. _That's what happened when-_

Gerzan laughed suddenly, his previously dark brown eyes dancing with seemingly lit sparks. "Like I wanted to rule Chima!"

That's when I felt it.

That slight pressure in my head increased tenfold, so sudden I gasped at the change.

Purple eyes watched me cruelly, and I could sense the smirk on her lips.

 _She's...She's..._

"Ah!" I couldn't help but let that out as her overwhelmingly powerful presence washed over me, stumbling backwards on suddenly shaky, numb, _weak_ legs.

I held a hand to my head as I quickly made my way back to the pillar, holding myself there as I watched the Lions begin to fight against their enemy, three two-headed _Dogs_ entering the room, swords clashing as they fought two-on-one with the six Lions, Lagravis taking on the insane Gorilla.

The Dogs were tall. Almost double our size, and that's saying something. Standing on two feet, they were beasts to fight, swinging and parrying their large standard swords in such a way it could only seem like they were in a dance of sorts. Their sleek black fur shone in the small amount of light inside the chamber, and I couldn't help but stare at their two heads, long, sharp fangs set into a snarl as they fought mercilessly.

And I watched, helpless, as the Lions began to lose almost instantly, a spear being knocked out of an unlucky Lions' grasp and get mauled by one of the heads, their scream distracting the other guards for a second, leading to their demise.

It's then that I realised that, if I want them to win, I'm going to have to help.

The pressure vanishing and with determination coursing through my veins, I grabbed the nearby spear with my free hand (luckily, my dominant hand) and charged at the free Dog, the two Lion guards down and bleeding, crying, knocked out, or dead.

The Dog turned to me, smirking. "This'll be easy!" Its two heads echoed each other, making shivers go down my spine.

I ignored it, growling. "Don't judge a book by its cover!" I cried, before ducking under the sword and, dodging the angry head, stabbed the intruder in the side, the Dog howling in pain. As quick as a snake, I pulled and thrusted once again, this time getting him in the leg.

I pulled back again, about to hit, before I jumped back, just missing the deadly teeth, and thrust, hearing the warrior screech as I got him below the neck, blood pouring out of the wound.

In a fit of rage, the Dog swung his blade blindly, and I brought my spear to parry.

It flew out of my hand; note to self: don't parry with just one hand, especially when you're still healing.

That included the burns; by the beasts, having the sword rub against a practically skinless hand hurts!

I hear the spear clatter to the ground and I gulp, glancing up at the angry amber eyes, somehow looking like they were sparking – like a hungry fire was all that they could see.

 _That's the least of my worries._

Yeah, a sword at my throat isn't a nice feeling, especially when it's held by an unknown race, who are by far still unpredictable, and... wait, what-

The sword skips off my slightly stinging throat, and I stare at the Dog, eyebrows knitting together.

Surprisingly, the Dog had the same look.

"Hmm," he hummed, looking down, baring his sharp fangs at my still form, making me shiver. "My mistress has other plans for you, Lion." I watch, frozen, as his ears perk up, his frown turning into a grin. "Maybe I have judged your book incorrectly. Maybe you really are the key." Two heads leaned in close, and I tensed. "Whatever the case, my mistress shall decide your fate." He leans back, and I release the breath I hadn't known I was holding, taking a sneaky glance at the spear.

I want to grab it; it's not too far away, only about three metres, but I can tell the Dog is still tense; if I even move, we'll definitely be back down to the basics, and I'd rather not have a sword at my throat.

It's then that I feel the pressure in my head return, and I wince heavily, the warrior perking up. "You have the sense..." He whispers, four _burning_ eyes wide, before a loud bang echoes through the chamber.

Glancing to my left quickly, I find Lagravis over the Gorilla's still corpse, a pool of blood covering the floor. He must have thought the same thing, because our eyes meet, and he shakes his head.

The message is clear. _You shouldn't have come._

And I know. I know that he's right, but I couldn't stop myself. I knew something bad was going down, and somehow, I get the feeling my dad had, too.

And now, as I escape his sorrow-filled gaze, I find my eyes searching for the source of the great bang.

My eyes fly around the room, spotting the rest of the Lion Guards, dead or unconscious on the floor, pools of blood surrounding their bodies (oh god, is that _flesh_ I see in there? Look away, look away, loo-) and by the beasts did it disturb me when I saw their blood drip into the Chi pool, the innocent blue turning into a haunting crimson.

The other Dog is laying on the ground next to the group, covered in fatal wounds, and instead of sadness, I can't help but feel relieved. They were safer, now. They may just have a chance.

But then my gaze falls on the massive figure making their way down the short corridor, and I gasp as my head pounds at the sheer presence of _her_.

My amber eyes fix on her, and my body freezes up. My throat constricts, and I suddenly find it hard to breathe, panting for breath.

She's tall. Real tall. The warrior beside me is almost double my height; she's almost Mungus' size, and she's on _all fours._ Her three heads are large. Almost too large; I almost thought she was going to fall over with the added weight, but with her powerful haunches and long legs, I knew she balanced it just fine. Her black fur, like her warriors, was sleek and somehow menacing. Her heads were littered with scars, but there was no doubt in my mind that they had incredible strength; she could probably bite through a bone with the incredible muscles she housed under the rest of her body.

However, what really mattered, wasn't yet seen.

But, as she stops a few feet away from the Chi pool, her familiar, gleeful, and haunting gaze meets mine.

Now that I'd seen her in person, I couldn't look away. The purple gaze just seemed to be pulling me in, and I tried to fight it, because damnit, I wasn't just going to sit back while that horrible feeling in my stomach flared!

I'd always hated the colour purple, but this is mad-

The agony that split through my head wasn't expected, and I would have roared had it not been for the lack of oxygen in my lungs.

In fact, the agony is so sudden and the lack of oxygen so shocking to my body, that I didn't even realise I was falling backwards.

I didn't even feel my body hit the floor.

/ / / / /

 _ **Lagravis**_

It'd been a while since I'd seen my son fall. The last had been when he'd _actually_ been falling. Fighting Cragger on the bridge, I'd find out later how Laval had pulled Cragger up to save him the brunt of the fall.

Heroic, as always. He'd had a plan, then.

But now, as I watch him fall from simply staring at their leader, I can't help but cry out as the gnawing feeling in my stomach grows in leaps and bounds.

"Laval!" I want to start forward, see if he's alright, but I know my place. I won't move; can't move just yet. And, by the way my son doesn't move, it's clear that he's dead to the world. It doesn't help the anger that rises up, though. "What'd you do to him?"

A calm, haunting laugh echoes though the chamber, three heads turning their gaze to him in unison. "Nothing much. He's sleeping now, so we can talk without...interruptions."

My gaze hardened as I clenched my fists, my sword cast downwards in, despite my interests, a nonthreatening manner. I glanced at Laval, his red mane shining, and couldn't help but stare at him. This could be the last time he saw him for a while, if things went sideways.

And they usually did.

 _My son, please don't do anything rash if I'm gone. Find your friends, and, when the time comes, fight with all your might. Laval, please stay strong. For yourself, and all of Chima._

With great difficulty, I tore my gaze from the unconscious Lion Prince, instead staring directly into the swirling purple eyes, my stomach doing flips as I yelled in an almost unrelenting snarl, "what do you want?"

The huge animal smirked, and I couldn't help but feel the familiarity of it all. There was something about her that he recognised...perhaps from a book? "Isn't it obvious, Lagravis?" The fact that she knew his name sent his taking a step back, and that was all it took for her to advance, her warriors following. "I want you."

/\

" **Do we take him, Mistress?" Raging fire stared at her, and mesmerising purple looked away for a moment, pondering.**

" **No. Not yet." Dararlel looked back at her commander, the much smaller Dog nodding. "Have we got what we need to continue Phase 2?"**

 **Her commander was quick to respond, shaking his head. "Not quite. Within two weeks, however, I'm certain we'll have everything in place to continue the plan."**

 **The Dog Queen smirked, three heads looking back up at the sky. "Then, in fourteen days, we will attack Eagle Spire." As her commander nodded and left the room, she continued. "In fourteen days, we'll see what you do, Laval. Will your instincts still be pure, or finally corrupted?"**

* * *

 **Yeah, I don't really know how to 'voice' Lagravis, so I kept it short and suspenseful, with some foreshadowing.**

 **I hope I did a good job, because I'm not 'thrilled' with how the end of this chapter played out. But I've had enough, (with over a month or two of avoiding it) so here it is.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, and have a great New Year celebration!**

 **~ BP2**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_

The land was once peaceful after the Great Illumination, but that has been destroyed. The Outland tribes are running amok, a new tribe is terrorising the lands, and everyone is betraying each other. Order is failing, people are clawing at each other's throats, and bonds are shattering. So how are they going to defeat _them_ when everything else is falling to pieces?

* * *

 _ **Finished Date:**_

 _ **31/12/17**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Laval**_

Waking up to find you father missing and the sole subject of a mystery – with multiple questions like, 'who killed all those guards?' and, 'why were you there?' and, their personal favourite, 'where is your father?' – is not how I wanted to start the – I decided – worst week of my life.

For starters, my doctor put me on bed-rest for the whole week, even going as far as posting a guard outside my door to make sure I stayed put. He'd said I'd managed to further injure my barely mended bone and had been fuming about 'how careless' I'd been, along with that it'd take my arm another week to fully heal, leaving me at three more weeks of recovery, which definitely sucked.

The second point was the headaches.

My doctor had no solid reason as to why I kept having nosebleeds, stating there was nothing wrong with my brain (thank the beasts). I'd wanted to tell him so much. That everything that everybody was afraid of was happening, here and now, and that the nosebleeds were occurring because the evil queen was fighting tooth and nail to get me under her thumb and I was resisting her almost overwhelming influence.

But that probably wouldn't bode well.

He'd probably disappear before he got the chance to say anything. Just like my last doctor, whom I'd told everything to earlier that week. That, or he'd tell everyone and the whole populace would go into a panic.

Both options like sucker punches, I decided to keep it to myself.

The last point was the nightmares.

Dreams shouldn't be realistic. They shouldn't be spot on with every tiny detail. They shouldn't fill my head with inaudible whispers and make me feel... _invincible_.

But they do. It scared me. _Still_ _does_ scare me.

I shrugged them off at first. I tried to get an Eagles' fearful cry out of my head. I tried to block out the sound of a Crocodiles' skull cracking. I tried to dismiss the images of a blood-splattered clearing deep in the forest.

They haunted me like the plague. They kept attacking me with higher ferocity throughout the week.

The nurse noticed a large purple bruise around my stomach on the fifth day, and I disregarded it. It must have been from the fight. Or the fall.

 _Yeah_. Must have been just that.

At least, that's what I thought until I dreamt of the forest once again.

/ / /

 _He races through the trees, twigs snapping underneath his bare feet, breathing heavily._

 _ **Rurrg...grrgrees...bulebe.**_

 _The useless grumble of sounds assaults his ears, yet somehow, he understands._

Catch him!

 _Indeed, there is someone he's chasing. An Eagle. An adult, if the height says anything. It's too dark to see much else, but he's determined to find out_ exactly _what they look like._

Catching the evading animal would help.

 _He's losing them, though. With every step he takes, the Eagle is two steps ahead. He can't seem to find the few extra steps he needs to get close enough to tackle the animal. It's infuriating, especially since he doesn't know what's holding him back._

What do I _do_?

 _ **Sseigggzz...mmuteerfferr...ttiameg.**_

 _His eyes widen in realisation._ Use the trees!

 _He climbs the nearest old oak with expert speed before hopping along the branches, quickly reaching the Eagle now that he's on higher ground. The whole scene, though…it feels a lot like a_ game _he once played..._

 _A numb, tingling feeling spreads through his body and he pounces, filled with renewed vigour, nailing the Eagle in the back just as they start to lift off, hearing a gasp escape the animal at the sudden impact, sending both of them tumbling to the floor._

 _He swiftly gets onto the recovering animal, but the Eagle is quick to kick him off, and as they stand, he does too, growling. But then the warrior takes a few steps back, blaster formerly aimed at his face lowering, eyes widening._

" _What?" The word is uttered in shock, and now that the animal is looking at him, he can spot glowing amber eyes staring at him in…_ recognition _?_

 _In the limited light of the moon, he can spot feminine features. White feathers, blue flecks running down the sides of her face. She wears a golden tiara that shines in the moonlight, golden chest plate under the same influence._

 _What gets him, though, is her eyes. It shows all the distress she's currently harbouring. All the panic. All the_ shock _._

 _And maybe that's what has him wondering if he's met her before._

 _Then the numb tingling washes over him again, and he snarls, quick to snap his own weapon into his hands and_ leap _._

 _But not before the Eagle voices a familiar name._

" _Laval?"_

 _ **Eyes burn into his soul.**_

" _ **Did you get her?"**_

 _ **He grins.**_

" _ **Of course."**_

/ / /

I wake quickly, snapping my eyes open and letting in a sharp breath, shaking profusely.

 _Just a dream, just a dream…_ I repeat, squeezing my eyes shut. _Not real. That…that wasn't…_ her _._

The voices, though. They still whisper in an echo now, and by the Beasts, why can't they just _shut up?_ I cover my ears with my hands in a vain attempt to stop it, curling into myself.

 _Wait…_

The haunting voices quieten as I slowly open my eyes, hand _s_ moving back to where I can see them.

No cast or bandages on my left arm. And if that isn't worrying, then finding my arm _completely_ healed is. No expert stitches knitting the skin together from the blaster shot. No terrifying, wobbly bone from the clean break. No… _pain_.

I rub my right hand against my previously hindered arm. My breath quickens as everything feels normal. Everything… _right_ where it should be.

A quick once-over with my once badly burnt hands shows that they, too, are completely healed.

The dream unwelcomely flashes back into my mind, my body tensing up as an overwhelming thought takes over. _What if…what if that_ did _happen?_

I shake my head profusely. _No. That...that's impossible. She's ok. And…that Dog can't control me yet._

The thought itself isn't convincing, which is probably why I find the thought nagging at me. It's probably why, as I think more and more about it, it starts to make more sense; the bruises, the muscular pain in the mornings, the pain that's been getting drastically better…

 _Maybe I should go find Eris._ I think, snapping out of my dangerous thoughts. _She'll be at the Eagle Spires, and if she isn't, I can ask around._

I avoid the potential risk that she may not be there, or anywhere someone would know about.

 _I should ask my-_

My thoughts stop abruptly as I look up, seeing where I actually am.

The birds' chirps, the steady wind blowing against my face, and the bark against my back finally make themselves known as I look around, the trees of _Sanctuary Forest_ greeting me with… _what_ is _that?_ I narrow my eyes at one of the trees across from me, standing up with an ease I haven't felt in weeks, slowly creeping towards it.

The tree in itself looks like all the others, except it's got a black spot in the centre of the wood. As I get closer, the black begins to look more like strands of both black and a dark purple, and I feel an ominous pull to _touch it._

I hold my hand out, transfixed as small, promising whispers leak out of the thick substance.

" _We can help find Li'ella."_

" _We can help your dad."_

" _We can help save Chima."_

" _Just touch us. We can help you…"_

And I want it to help. I need help. I…I can't do this alone, not with a threat this big…

I reach outwards, time slowly ticking as I let myself be submerged by the whispers…

Only to hear a roar in the background, making me blink, snapping myself out of my trance as I look around wildly.

 _The distress roar! I need to go help!_ Completely forgetting about the suspicious substance, I take off towards the roar.

 _Don't worry, guys! I'm coming!_

/\

" **Dammit!" The Dog Queen cries, scuffing the dirt below her with her claws. "If that Lion avoids me one more time…" She finishes with a menacing glare at the wall, gritting her fangs.**

" **If…If I may, Mistress." The voice comes from behind her, and she slowly turns, her withering gaze landing on her commander, who shrinks ever so slightly. "You've been having incredible success with multiple animals all over Chima. Even if you haven't got full control over this Lion, I know you have enough** _ **taken**_ **animals to start phase three-"**

" **Phase two was meant to start in another week, but the Lion has proved much more susceptible to the treatment than we originally thought…" Daralel started yelling, before quietening in thought at the end. After a few moments, she looks up at her commander, face set. "Assemble our forces. Phase two will be completed by nightfall."**

 **Her commander's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. "But Mistress, we're not fully prepared-"**

 **The Dog Queen stands over her commander, her snarl cutting him off. "You will do as I say or suffer the consequences!" She watches as the smaller dog immediately falls into a submissive stance, getting as low to the ground as he can. "Do I make myself clear?"**

" **Y-yes Mistress!" His two heads bark,** **staying in his prone form, heads laying on opposite paws.**

 **Her three heads nod towards the door. "Now get out of my sight." She watches as he scrambles to his feet and flees, shaking her head in disgust.**

 _ **I can't wait to get my hands on you, Lion Prince.**_ **She thinks, smirking.** _ **And whether I get you now depends on what you do next.**_

* * *

 **Sorry for the extra long wait! I honestly have no excuse; I've been playing lots of video games and kinda got a bit stuck with what to do for this chapter…hopefully it's good enough for your standards!**

 **Anyway, have a good day! I'll try to update sooner, but hey; next update is for my other story, who hasn't seen the light of day for about as long as this one has. We'll see what happens.**

 **Have a nice day/ night!**

 **~ BP2**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_

The land was once peaceful after the Great Illumination, but that has been destroyed. The Outland tribes are running amok, a new tribe is terrorising the lands, and everyone is betraying each other. Order is failing, people are clawing at each other's throats, and bonds are shattering. So how are they going to defeat _them_ when everything else is falling to pieces?

* * *

 _ **Finished Date:**_

 _ **2/04/18**_


End file.
